Tubbyland
FNaTL= The Tubbyland Restaurant is the location where ''Five Nights at Tubbyland'' takes place. Appearance The exterior of the restaurant is unknown as there are no visible windows or outside views. The interior, however, has coloured checkered floors and grainy cement walls in all of the rooms. Posters of Teletubbies, wooden tables and barrels, and other various objects are scattered along the walls and floors of the restaurant. History It was founded by Tubbyland Entertainment. It is in an abandoned state as of the Custard Machine Explosion Incident which happened at that location, and was supposedly left to rot as the restaurant was never specifically mentioned again. It used to be flowing with frequent life until the incident happened, and it was suspected to be caused by chemicals. The real cause of the incident however, is Po, who deployed an explosive device. The reason Po did it is likely because of PTLD-93 making her do it, and the reason for him doing that is likely due to employee #6, the guard you play as in the third game, made him do it. Only Parker Anderson and an unknown security guard mentioned in the call are known to have worked at this location. Animatronics *Po *Laa-Laa *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Noo-Noo Trivia * While the paychecks at the end of Night 5 and 6 don't show the year, we can safely assume that the first game took place around 2001, since the Phone Guy in the second game says: "You see, back in 2001, Noo-Noo was stolen and modified for unknown reasons. Uh, the main change was a bunch of rotating teeth that could be used to easily vacuum up solid objects." As Noo-Noo was found in the state that Phone Guy described in the first game, this is clearly around the time the first game took place. * The 6 AM chime played at the end of each night after the revamp is an edited version of the FNaTL 3 title theme. |-|FNaTL 2= The Tubbyland Restaurant is the location where Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 takes place. Appearance As with the previous restaurant, the exterior is never seen, but the interior again is filled with coloured checkered floors, grainy cement walls, and a few posters. The place is much cleaner than the abandoned restaurant. History It was founded by Tubbyland Entertainment after the downfall of the previous restaurant, and featured the tubbybots from before but new and improved. Everyone from the last location was upgraded aside from the old Po animatronic, who was replaced with a brand new tubbybot. The only known night guard to work here is Evan Jameson the guard you play as in-game. It is confirmed by the Night 6 paycheck that he works here in 2036, 35 years after the last game. The Noo-Noo still has Employee #3 in it, possessing the new tubbybots, so the unnamed phone guy is here to give you guidance. This restaurant was presumably shut down by an unknown incident, as it is never mentioned again after that. Animatronics * Po 2.0 * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Tinky Winky * Noo-Noo * Po * Tubbyland Voice Trumpet |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= The Tubbyland Warehouse is the location where Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game takes place. Appearance As with the Tubbyland Restaurants, it is unknown how the exterior looks. The inside is very damaged and in a state of disrepair, with hexagonal tiling, barrels and crates everywhere, wires pouring out of many spots in the ceiling, many holes in the ground, and many holes in the walls. Other spare objects such as chairs and props are scattered throughout. History Since the prototypes were made before the V1 tubbybots, and they were thrown in here before they got to perform in a restaurant, we can assume that the warehouse has been around for a very long time, way before 2001. Since then, the Original and the four prototypes were left there to rot and get vandalised for many years. In the third game, Evan Jameson worked there for a bit, and is then later replaced by the guard you play as in the game, Employee #6. At the time you start working there, three other tubbybots were put in the warehouse as the few things salvaged from the last location, Po, Noo-Noo, and Decimated. Eventually, employee #6 is caught by Noo-Noo and Po, and either escapes from the Phone Guy in the Noo-Noo, or stays in the Noo-Noo, with Phone Guy presumably staying to help him with the Po animatronic. PTLD-93 is also apparently there in some way as shown in Night X. This is the end of the timeline, as this is the final game in the series. Animatronics * Prototype Po * Prototype Laa-Laa * Prototype Dipsy * Prototype Tinky Winky * Po * Noo-Noo * Decimated * The Original * PTLD-93 |-|Beta= The Tubbyland Restaurant is the location where the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland takes place. Appearance The restaurant looks identical to the full game restaurant, with coloured checkered floors, barrels scattered everywhere, Teletubbies posters here and there, and a few tables. The exterior is again, unknown in appearance. The Repair Room, the Party Room, and the Kitchen appears to be smaller on the camera layout. History The history is the same as the full game restaurant, worked at by Parker Anderson, the night guard you play as, the unnamed night guard before you, and Employee 3 giving you guidance. The Custard Machine Explosion Incident still happened, and all of the tubbybots act the same, save for Dipsy who likely had different mechanics in the demo, but was not seen due to the demo not going far enough to the night he activates. Animatronics * Po * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Tinky Winky * Noo-Noo |-|TL R= What is supposedly the Tubbyland Restaurant is the location where TubbyLand Return takes place. Appearance The restaurant's exterior is unknown, and the location appears abandoned yet not deteriorated. Various objects such as tables, crates, and shelves are scattered across the place, along with the appearance of a bathroom and a kitchen with appropriate appliances in each. Pipes run across the ceiling of many rooms, and doors cover several doorways. Square tiling covers most of the rooms' floors, and the walls are either made up of bricks, square tiling, or wood. One room appears to have boarded up windows. The location has a gritty aesthetic overall. History The building does not have a true history due to being made up in a dream. The building does not resemble any other that has appeared in the series, but the layout does resemble a brain. Posters are distorted, and the tubbybots inside look much more deranged and unsettling than normal. Animatronics * Po * Laa-Laa * Dipsy * Tinky Winky * Noo-Noo * PTLD-93 Trivia * This would have been the only time the outside of the building was seen. Unfortunately, there exists no files of the exterior's appearance. * The place is likely supposed to appear similarly to the FNaTL restaurant, due to it being Parker Anderson's dream of his time at the job in Five Nights at Tubbyland. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Beta TL R Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return